


Wretched and Insane

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Choking, Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, er well tord did, goodbye tom, i finally killed you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tord and Tom get into a fight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regret is not here

The rain poured down onto two souls of a different kind. One depressed, the other driven to the edge of sanity.

 

On the ground laid a man, wearing a slightly torn blue hoodie. It was torn in an earlier fight, which he can’t quite remember what it was about in his drunken haze.

 

The one in the blue hoodie, Tom, can barely feel the forming bruises on his face and body. He’s much to concentrated on the man sitting on his stomach. 

 

A man in red hoodie, Tord, sat on top of Tom, he was fuming with anger. Tom had gotten into a fight earlier, and it changed everything about their relationship.

 

Tord watched as Tom tried desperately in his drunken state fight one of his army men. Tord thought Tom loved him, but it must be a lie, since he tried to stop his plan?

 

Rough hands wrapped around Tom’s throat. Tom’s hand immediately went to Tords arms, scratching and pushing. He was gasping for air, because he ever so desperately wanted to live.

 

Tords nails were digging into Tom’s skin, and wicked smile was on his face as Tom’s life left his body.

 

When Tom was left still, Tord realized a little too late.

 

Tom never really betrayed him.

  
Tom normally fought with people while he drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request some stories at this angsty hearts tumblr 
> 
> http://undead-focus.tumblr.com


End file.
